Mistakes
by The Dark Crimson Blood
Summary: People make mistakes; living, breathing mistakes. Child!Luffy, Father!Ace


**Story Title: **Mistakes**  
><strong>**Author: **_The Dark Crimson Blood_**  
><strong>**Main Characters: **Luffy, Ace_  
><em>**Genres:** Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Tragedy  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Sometimes people make mistakes; living, breathing mistakes.  
><strong>Words: 1,218<br>Ask: Ask me anything! :) _ask . fm / CherryLynnn_**

* * *

><p>A seven year old Luffy sits alone in his bedroom; excluded from the outside world, cut off by a mere wooden door. His legs are bent and pulled into his chest, his head is hidden underneath two tiny hands and a head full of messy black hair. The sound of yelling coming from a room downstairs still reach his ears, no matter how hard he tries to mute them out. Luffy doesn't like it. He's never liked it.<p>

Though he was nothing but a child, he was smart enough to know how much his parents cared for one another. He knew for a fact that they didn't actually like each other, but he's been living with that lie for so long that he just wants to continue to believe it. The cracks in their seemingly perfect family reveals the truth that just can't be hidden anymore. He was a mistake, their marriage was a mistake, everything in their lives up to seven years ago was a damned mistake.

Mistakes come with prices.

Luffy's father, Ace, knew this all to well.

No matter what, there was some sort of surprise or some sort of unexpected and unwanted event that occurred after a mistake. This time, the mistake was a child that neither of his parents were ready for. A child. Luffy. They themselves had barely been adults when it happened, only nineteen years old and still children themselves. All they had been doing were reliving stress, they didn't even like each other! Most of the time the two adults were at each others throats with insults and hateful words, and yet they had similar opinions on what to do with this child.

They decided to take responsibility for their actions, so they got married to support the human life that was created by accident. Neither of the two adults thought they had the right to go through an abortion, to take away an unborn human life that would miss out on so much in life. They started a life together, and just like that, a one night stand became something permanent.

Their actions became more mature, and they seemed to be handing the situation better than anyone could have expected. They worked multiple jobs, bought a house, and continued playing the roles of two perfect parents to be. However, the truth was that they were simply stripped of their freedom and forced to find ways to support their selves, knowing full well that a child would soon be brought into this mess. Without any spoken words; they bit their lips and clenched their fists, persevering until the end.

They slowly found themselves hating their unborn child.

Luffy's birth wasn't anything short of a miracle; he was so tiny that he fit perfectly into the palm of Ace's hand. He was premature and he only weighed three pounds, this meant he'd have to be kept in the hospital for just a little while longer than normal. When they finally took him home, they realized just how much they were getting themselves into.

All of the supplies they needed; baby food, diapers, new clothing, blankets, a crib, and so many other things were expensive and nearly wiped out all of their savings. Though even though it was bad that everything Luffy was fed was spit up onto a shirt or onto the floor, the worst part had to be his crying. He. Never. Stopped. Crying. He's cry for hours on end, wailing as loudly as he could and waking them up in even the earliest of hours. The amount of time they slept and the amount of time they had to themselves was depleted.

As time passed, both of them began growing tired. The soothing actions they tried to use to calm Luffy down seemed like far too much effort to attempt. Before long, soft whispers became loud yells that only seemed to make the child cry more. This went on for weeks, and as they got louder and louder, the child finally clamped his mouth shut and not a sound left him again.

As years passed by and the child slowly began to grow up, he still didn't speak. His mouth remained closed whenever he wasn't eating and not even the slightest of whispers left his mouth. He'd sigh and frown and smile, but he'd never laugh or cry or speak for that matter. It was worrying that a four year old child refused to speak; he hadn't even uttered the words 'mommy' or 'daddy'.  
>They reality was that they had given a child a trauma that could last a lifetime.<p>

After years of treatment and attempts to get the child to say any god damn thing, they give up. It's frustrating for both parents and eventually the situation is no longer approached in a delicate manor. 'Talk, say something you damned brat!' They'd yell, faces contorted in anger as they stared down at the child who simply stared back. He'd blink, open his mouth, and then clamp it shut. Neither of his parents know what to do with him, and eventually their hatred for the child gets worse. Why couldn't Luffy be a normal child? It's bad enough that they force marrige to support him, but then he has to be selfish enough to stop talking?

When Luffy turns six, they start drifting further and further apart.

When Luffy turns six, the yelling starts again.

Luffy's parents have had enough, and it's on a random day that they shove him to the floor. He stares up at them, eyebrows arched and a confused expression on his face. "For gods sake, speak! Say something, be normal!" His mother yells, her hands raking through her hair. Her eyes are red and her brow is furrowed. The bags underneath her eyes have never seemed so evident.

"It's bad enough that you had to be born, and now you refuse to talk?"

"I knew I should have gotten an abortion. If I did than I wouldn't have had to marry a damned idiot."

"And I wouldn't have had to marry a messed up bitch"

"I'm pretty sure it's your genes that made this...stupid kid!"

Luffy blinks, poking his mother and ignoring the harsh glare he receives in return. He points in the direction of his room, and then at himself.  
>"Yeah yeah whatever, go to bed, I don't give a fuck."<p>

Luffy stares, and both adults fall silent as they watch the child turn and silently walk up the stairs.

Neither of them ever wonder just what's going on behind those seemingly dull eyes that stared straight past them. They never wonder what he's thinking and what he feels as he hides his emotions through a blank stare and a stoic expression.

At least, they never wonder until he disappears the next day.

There's not a trace left behind.

* * *

><p><strong>People make mistakes.<strong>

**_-Crimsy_**


End file.
